Pipe flashing is usually used to seal rise pipes and the like passing through a pitched roof. One kind of pipe flashing is manufactured in situ from galvanized steel sheeting. It consists of a base plate which is positioned on the roof parallel to the pitch of the roof and which has a hole through which the pipe passes. A cone or cowl is provided which extends from the base plate and surrounds the pipe. The cone or cowl has to be cemented or soldered to both the base plate and the pipe. This is a relatively difficult and time consuming task. Because of the widely differing roof pitches encountered in practice, it is also relatively difficult to provide an accurately dimensioned blank from which to form the cone or cowl. Thus, a pipe flashing of this kind not only presents problems in its installation but is often ineffective to prevent water leakage down the pipe. One way of overcoming these problems is described in German Auslegeschrift No. 25 35 255 (Klober). An undertile is provided with a dome thereon. A pipe fits through the dome and has a cowl matching the shape of the dome overlying it, thereby enabling the angular position of the pipe relative to the undertile to be adjusted. This arrangement is relatively complicated and hence expensive to manufacture. It also suffers from the disadvantage that the rise pipe must be aligned exactly with the pipe passing through the undertile in order to connect to it, alternatively, an additional flexible coupling must be provided.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a roof mounting with which the abovementioned disadvantages are sought to be overcome.